Of Both Worlds:The last Guardian
by Nyx-Night
Summary: a group of superheros a legendary league. A terrible prophecy that links the two. They both want the newest titan, a child of both worlds. But what side will she choose, and will it be the right one? COMPLETED!
1. the tofu controversy

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 1The tofu controversy

"Oh come on guys, can't we have tofu?"

"NO" The response came completely in unison as the remaining titans groaned.

"Please!" the changeling whined.

"Beast boy, we feel like eating; getting Somalia is not on the agenda for tonight" Raven's voice projected from behind her book.

"Beast boy, even though I greatly favor this to-fu, I think it is a tad..." Starfire said carefully thinking of the right earth terms to say.

"REVOLTING" Cyborg cut in, "Do you even know what's in that stuff?"

"no" Beast boy replied in a small voice.

"How about we just get pizza?" Robin suggested ending the fight

"well I guess…" BB replied as the rest headed for the door.

AT THE PIZZA PLACE (I forgot the name)

"Sausage…is …so…gross" BB said picking off little bits of sausage

"Man just eat and be happy" Cyborg said shoveling pizza into his mouth.

Starfire picked at her slice uneasily, "umm, what exactly is in this 'sausage'?"

The group was silent for a moment. Raven cut in with her usual witty banter,

"Let's just leave it at oink oink"

Starfire turned green and Robin picked up the check.

The group walked outside into the cold wintry night.

Beast boy and Cyborg continued to fight.

"It's a pig"

"its dead!"

"Still think of babe"

"You're crazy"

"Think of the farm!"

"Man after I get-

Raven becoming extremely annoyed used her powers and picked both of them up into the air.

"Keep on yelling and you won't have anything to fight with!"

"Raven! Put me –

His remark was interrupted by a shriek.


	2. Quite a Speech

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 2 – Quite a Speech

"What was that?" Raven asked dropping Cyborg and BB.

"I don't know; but we're gonna find out" Robin replied

They followed the sound to a dark alley where two thugs had cornered a young girl. She looked about their age, but it was to dark to really make her out.

"Oh come on babe; just give me your money"

"Oh bite me" she replied coldly

"Whoa" BB whispered to Robin from behind trash can, "what do we do?"

"Titans g-

Raven stopped him. "Robin there's something about her, let's just watch her"

The remained behind the trashcan until the girl tried to get away by running out of the alley. At this point they were by the ocean.

"Don't make me hurt you" the other thug growled

"Like you could" she said spitting in his face

"You little…" he punched her and she stumbled back

"We have to go now!" Robin said annoyed

"Yes we must save her!" Starfire replied

"I don't think she's gonna be the one that needs saving" Raven said pointing

"You're gonna regret that" the girl said looking up to the silvery moon. Her eyes glossed over in a silvery covering. With that she uppercutted the thug and the titans watched in amazement. As she punched him her outfit changed. At this point she was now wearing a black pleated rugged skirt with a black and silver top. Her hair was brown with black streaks.

"Who are you?" the thug asked quivering.

She continued to attack, throwing lightning, black lightning at him.

"I am your greatest dream; I am your worst nightmare. I am close yet unattainable. I bare a burden and a gift." The thug continued to back towards the rail. "I am everything; I am nothing" she continued to rant, "I ..." She was stopped short by the other thug who had picked her up and threw her over into the ocean.

"No!" Raven said

"We should've gone when we had the chance!" Robin yelled standing up and throwing a trash can; the thugs didn't notice.

"Rob calm down" Cyborg said

"No, we let an innocent die!"

"Robin look" Raven said in a small voice pointing towards the ocean. The girl was in mid-air with black wings flapping in the cold night. She had lightning swirling around and she attacked. "Banorum et malorum" she muttered throwing more lightning.

"I thought you were dead!" the thugs sneered

"I am death; I am life. I am good; I am evil. I can save the world or destroy it. Hell wants me; heaven won't take me. But Earth needs me" (A/N I know that's from Constantine, but it's a great saying!)

"Try this" thug #2 snarled taking out a gun and firing

"Uh" the girl groaned falling slightly in altitude, but becoming more enraged.

She shrieked and the gun turned on the thugs and loaded itself. "Just try" she muttered. Raven's eyes widened. "She's telekinetic" she whispered. The thugs ran off and the girl fell to the ground unconscious. "Titans go!" Robin yelled as they approached her. As they got a better look at her the noticed she also wore a mask similar to Robin's. The gun that was lying next to her rose once again in the air and cocked itself.

"Are you gonna make me repeat my speech?" she said glaring

"Just relax" Raven said flicking her wrist. The gun fell and the girl passed out.

"What a speech" BB said laughing sheepishly, Raven glared at him.


	3. A gift and a burden

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 3- A Gift and a burden

"Ugh my head" the girl sat up from the cold metal table. She looked around at the vastness of white. The titans stood at her sides; a robot, a green dude, a tall girl, a Goth and a costume gone badly.

"Are you ok?" the masked boy asked genuinely extending his hand to her face. She swatted it away.

"I'm fine" she muttered trying to roll off the table. She found she was strapped to the it. She groaned and was about just snap the binds when the robot pointed his cannon at her.

"Don't try it" he said

"Is it a custom to strap your guests down or am I just special?" she retorted

"Who are you?" the green thing asked

"Nyx Night" she replied

"Nice name; it means 'dark one' in Latin" Raven monotonously responded

"How'd you know" she asked softly; she raised her arm which was covered in black ribbon; however, the ribbon had come undone and a tattoo on her arm read: 'Banorum ET Malorum'. Raven gasped and quickly turned to the rest of the group:

"The rest of you; leave" They looked slightly shocked but left nonetheless.

They filed out and Raven turned to her.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know"

"The tattoo what does it mean?"

"Good versus evil", she stopped for a second, and Raven undid the bindings. She sat up and looked down.

"I'm part demon" she said ashamed

"That makes two" Raven said putting her hand on her shoulder. Nyx looked up.

"You?" she stammered

"Yes, like you said it is a gift and a burden"

"How do you deal?"

"I take it one day at a time"

"Oh" she looked down, Raven stopped.

"The other part of the tattoo; 'malorum'. What does it mean?" She looked at her for a second and sat down next to her.

"You're not just a demon are you?" she asked

"No; I'm also an upper being. The powers seem to switch, I don't know why I have them"

"I can help, but you're going to have to relax" She placed her hands on Nyx's forehead and meditated.

"Azareth metrion…" she sank into a trance and was instantly standing at the scene of a horrible accident.

Flashback….

_A monk read from a scroll as a child was held by another._

"_The last guardian; a prophecy. One who is immersed with wings of seraphs but is cursed with demonic powers. Should she not find her destiny unaccompanied; the earth will roll into darkness. There is one however that can assist; the dark winged one." Raven gasped._

"_May fate bring you two together; for Earth's sake" with this the monk turned to the child and smiled. "Nyx…Night"_

Raven fell off the table and looked at the masked girl.

"I can help you; let me help you"

"You can help me find my past?"

"Your past…and so much more" Nyx stared and gaped. Suddenly a voice spoke at the back of her head. _No, she will lead you to destruction. _

"No" she said coldly standing up; she spotted a window. She darted to it but raven barred it psychically. Nyx blocked it and jumped out the window and unfurled her wings.

"No" Raven said.

A/N: oh yeah it's getting good! Plz read and review!


	4. Raven has a friend

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 4- Raven has a friend

Raven ran into the living room where the rest of the titans were waiting.

"She's gone" she said urgently. Robin stood.

"What?" he asked. Cyborg, BB and Starfire also stood.

"She thinks we're against her" Raven answered

"We must find our new friend" Star said frantically

"She's right; its dangerous having her out on the streets" Cyborg answered

"Yeah", BB added, "she might go all…" Raven glared at him, "never mind" he said.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and they left to find Nyx.

Nyx sat on a building top. The wind made her wings sway as she stared out thinking about the Goth's words.

"She could help me" she said to the empty sky

"No, but I can" a deep voice said behind her she turned around.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am…" he was hit by a black ball and he fell off the building.

"Are you alright?" the robot asked

"Yeah" she said gruffly, "why did you look for me?"

"We want to help" the masked boy said, "you seem lost"

"Some things aren't meant to be found" she said devoid

"But some are" the Goth's voice said as she floated behind Nyx, "I know it's hard, but give us a chance"

"Fine" she said standing up

AT THE TOWER

Robin led Nyx to an empty room.

"You can stay here" he said. She walked in and sat on the bed.

"Thank you" she said genuinely

"You're welcome" he said, "Raven will enjoy your company"

"I hope so" she said staring out

"Nyx?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Why do you?"

"I asked you first"

"It hides a horrible gift"

"Can I …"

"No" she stood up and turned her back to him. "You don't want to see what hides behind this mask."

Raven knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" she asked, Nyx nodded.

"I'll leave" Robin said exiting

"I'm sorry I kind of freaked out" she said staring at her feet

"It's ok; happens to everyone"

"So, what kind of powers do you have?" raven asked

"I can manipulate lightning" Nyx replied. Raven looked confused.

"Maybe some time I can show.." The alarm went off.

"Guess we'll get to see them now" she said as the two ran out of the room.

Raven, Nyx and Starfire sped through the air as BB Robin and Cyborg traveled by foot.

"Where are we going?" Nyx asked

"The pier" starfire answered

"Why?"

"Slade" Raven said

They approached the pier to find Slade. He had a hostage and was threatening to throw her off the pier. The three girls stayed airborne until Robin signaled for them to land.

"We can't comply" he said "the demand is too high"

"What does he want?" Nyx asked

"You" Robin replied

"No" Raven replied, "that's too dangerous"

"Our powers won't work on him Rae" BB said, "But yours…"

"No, I'm not strong…" she looked at Nyx, "I need your help"

"I can try" she said. The two linked hands and readied themselves.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" she responded nervously.

"Azareth"

"Banorum"

"Metrion"

"Et"

"Zinthos"

"Malorum" A silver and black light erupted from the two. One took the shape of a raven and the other became a horse. The two rammed into Slade, forcing him to drop the girl (who Robin caught) Slade yelled in anguish

"No! I will see you soon titans" he disappeared

Raven and Nyx let go. Nyx fell to her knees in a trance. Raven kneeled down beside her.

"Are you ok?"

"No"

"It's hard the first time. Seeing your powers at work"

"That's not what I saw"

"What did you see?"

"Destruction, chaos. You." Raven froze.

"Is that going to happen?" Raven smiled.

"No" she looked at Nyx

"You're going to stop it" The other titans approached.

"That was…uh…cool" Cyborg said nervously

"Cool? That was awesome!" BB exclaimed

"Good job, Nyx" Robin said patting her on the back

"Thanks" she said

AT THE TOWER

Raven led Nyx to yet another room in the tower.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" They went into a darkened room and Raven flipped a switch. Nyx gasped; the room in which she stood was designed almost to look like a temple. It had pagoda-style ceilings with a low lying bed and a table with incense and herbs.

"Oh wow" She turned to them

"Yeah well it helps being psychic" Raven said smiling. She walked forward and handed a communicator to Nyx.

"Welcome to the team" Robin said

"Thank you" Nyx replied. _And thank you _she said to Raven psychically. Raven's eyes widened. _Bet you didn't know I could do that._

LATER THAT NIGHT

Nyx sat in her new room meditating. She lit some incense and prayed:

_Please guide me_

_There is someone like me_

_Is this my destiny?_

_Is there another?_

She opened her eyes and looked into the incense; a raven formed.

_You will stop it _Raven's words echoed through her mind.


	5. Frost

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 5- Frost

A/N- Nyx has been a titan for a month now….ok enjoy!

"Beast boy, for the LAST time I do not want tofu!" Beast boy whined as he tried to get Nyx to eat his newest creation.

"Please? Pretty please?" he pouted and tried to stick the food at her as she sat reading in the main room.

"I SAID NO!" her eyes narrowed and turned a dark black, she raised her hand; lightning wrapped around BB. He actually looked scared. She snapped out of the trance and dropped him.

"Sorry Beast boy; didn't mean to do that"

"Geez you're like another Raven!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Raven appeared in the living room.

"Well, no but that's like twice as many mood swings!" Nyx and Raven glared.

"What about me?" Star, who was across the room, pouted.

"We don't need another you, Star" Cyborg said laughing while repairing something.

"We don't really need another Raven either" Beast boy added in a muffled voice. Nyx looked down. The alarm went off.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as Nyx forgot about BB's comment.

"Who is it now?" Nyx asked as she and Raven flew

"Slade. Again." Raven said annoyed

"Does he ever quit?"

"Nope; that would make our job way too easy" Nyx laughed as they glided down to an old warehouse. There stood Slade, causing havoc. The titans attacked and it was Nyx's first encounter with Slade. Raven attacked him first and flew over to where Nyx was.

"My turn" Nyx said running at him

"No Ny…" Raven couldn't stop her as she flew off before she could finish. Nyx threw a ball of lightning at him, but he only deflected it. She tried over and over again becoming extremely annoyed.

"You can't beat me dear"

"Yeah well try this" She slammed her fists to the ground and multiple strikes of lightning formed around her. They turned into a dragon.

"Banorum et Malorum!" she yelled as the dragon charged at Slade. The other titans stopped what they were doing. Slade was taken aback.

"Well that is some power you have; why are with them?" he walked towards her and put his gloved hand on her cheek; she flinched. "I could help you"

She looked at him dazed. He continued:

"They know nothing of your power; let me help you" Raven watched in horror.

"NO!" She screamed throwing a black energy ball at him. He stumbled back.

_I could help you; you could be a god. _The voice invaded Nyx's mind. _I could make you a queen; you are nothing with them. Are you sure they are really your friends? I seem to remember a certain comment:_ _"We don't really need another Raven either" _Nyx looked down at her feet. The other titans tried to help.

"She doesn't want to join you; she's with us" the voice continued to speak in Nyx's mind.

_Stay with them and you will be alone; and unloved. _Nyx flinched and Slade grinned.

_Ah so that is your weakness…._ He vanished.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked

"Yeah" she answered

BACK AT THE TOWER

Nyx sat in her room meditating. _Do they really want me here? Am I just another Raven?_ She glanced down and noticed the 'banorum' part of her tattoo was glowing. She shrugged. All of a sudden she heard a tap at her window and she turned on her heel. At the window sat an ice sculpture of a rose.

MEANWHILE…

"Has anyone seen Nyx?" Robin asked sitting on the sofa.

"No, she seemed pretty determined to stay in her room" BB said staring at the tv.

"You've created a monster Raven" Cyborg said laughing. Raven grinned. They failed to notice the shadowy figure that was lurking near a certain titan's balcony.

Nyx walked out onto the balcony. She stared at the crystal clear stars intently. A strange voice broke her focus.

"Do they always keep you up here?" she spun around.

"Who are you?"

"Jack. Jack Frost"

"Nice name"

"Thanks" he grinned, "so are you always up here?"

"Mostly" she shrugged, "oh yeah I'm…"

"Nyx"

"How'd you know?"

"I have my ways" he looked at her arm, "nice tattoo" she wrapped it back up in ribbon.

"Thanks; uh why are you here?"

"I bring a message"

"Ok; what is it"

"Nyx; do you know where you come from?"

"No; why?"

"For your safety, I have to ask that you stay away from Slade as much as possible"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you; not now"

"Does that mean I'll see you again?"

"Most likely" he turned to leave.

"Wait"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you from?"

"A long way from here" he vanished.


	6. a guardian?

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 6- a guardian?

A/N: Thank you Zicora for reviewing! i'm gonna elaborate more on the next chapter...enjoy!

Nyx received many more visits from Jack. She still hadn't told the rest of the titans about him. He wasn't causing trouble; so why should she? The titans however started to grow suspicious…

"Nyx?" Robin called to her as she was walking down the hall.

"Haven't seen you in a while, is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's great"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep" She turned and went back into her room. A certain someone was waiting at her window.

"You sure like to visit"

"Well I have a lot of messages to bring" his messages were more like stories. He told her tales of the guardians, a ring of protectors that fought evil.

"So then there's been one guardian that hadn't been found…" She leaned in to him.

"So how do you know all this stuff is true?"

"I'm a guardian" her eyes widened.

"No way!"

"Way"

"How come you never told me?" he looked around nervously.

"Well technically you're not supposed to know"

"Then why did you tell me?" he blushed.

"I don't know…"

"Do you like me?" he blushed furiously

"Maybe"

Meanwhile…

"Anyone know why Nyx is always up in her room?" Cyborg asked. They all looked to Raven.

"I don't know" she responded

"Hey look at this" BB was standing at the window looking through it to Nyx's room. They gathered around it.

"Who's the guy?"

"She never told us about HIM?"

Back on the balcony….

"So are you going to get fired since you told me?" he shifted nervously

"I'll deal with that" he paused, "but I have to tell you this might be my last visit"

"Why?"

"Things are kind of getting of…well dangerous. That's why it's VERY important we find the last guardian"

"Hope you find it"

"It's a her"

"Hope you find her"

"NYX!" someone yelled.

"I have to go" she groaned

"Ok" he said with a flick of his wrist he was gone.

"What?" she answered the door annoyed

"Uh Nyx are you ok?" BB asked

"Yeah"

"Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Goodbye" she shut her door.

Later that night….

Raven slept fitfully. She dreamt once again…

_Raven was standing at the same location she had seen in her first vision. A monk was facing her._

"_what do you want?" she asked_

"_you will gain new allies; they are vital for your success"_

"_Ok"_

"_It is also imperative you remind your newest titan that she is good not evil"_

"_Ok" he vanished._

Raven woke up having a clue to who Nyx's mysterious visitor was.


	7. bickering guardians

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 7 Bickering Guardians

A/N: Ok this chapter is meant for you to get who the guardians are, i felt like i hadn't really told enough about them.

Jack sat in a room filled with arguing guardians. He was at Dimensions palace, a kingdom no one else knew about. The castle itself was set in its own dimension, hence the name. The room itself had marble floors and cushiony chairs. The room was a very serene place, except the fact that bickering tainted the image. There were five other guardians: wind, water, ice (that was jack), fire, Earth, and lightning. However; the issue of the lightning guardian was being heatedly discussed.

"How can we be sure?" Rhapsody (the wind guardian) interjected.

"She's the one, she can control lightning" Jack retorted.

"So the first bimbo you see you assume is "the one"? We're looking for a guardian, not an x-man" Flame, a very opinionated guardian cut in. She glared at Jack from across the room. Jack glared back. She stood straightening the hem of her robe. It was red and fit her tightly and matched her black pants. All of the guardians had different uniforms, but each one had a weapon. Flame's was a bow and arrow.

"She isn't a bimbo; she's very powerful. You're just mad because you didn't get the job" she stared daggers and sat back down pouting.

The wind, water and earth guardian stared hopelessly. If they were the guardians, why couldn't they get along? Jack and Flame continued to bicker:

"Give her a chance!"

"No, what if she turns on us!"

"You're just afraid she'll be better than you"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"STOP IT!" the water guardian cut in. Her name was Charon and she wore regal blue robes. She carried a staff. "We need to discuss this in a civilized manner" The earth guardian joined her.

"I agree" she tapped her scepter on the ground. The bickering guardians stopped. Carme was like the leader of the guardians. She stood up and walked to the center of the floor. She focused intently on Jack and Flame. "Jack, get to know this girl and her friends they could become an alliance. Keep a close watch on her." Jack nodded. Flame fumed but then grinned.

"Carme; just one thing. What about the prophecy?" The rest shuddered. Upon one of the guardians a terrible prophecy was placed. The guardian would betray her people.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes" Carme said sitting back down.


	8. A visit

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 8 A visit

_A/N: _it's gonna get a little more interesting now...Please review!

_Dimensions Palace_

Jack stood staring out the window of his room. There was a silvery pond that glistened in the moonlight. He stared out hypnotically, but his trance was broken by a rapping at his door.

"Come in" he said turning around, it was Flame.

"Jack, I'm sorry I yelled at you but how can we trust this girl?"

"She can't remember anything about her past and has the gift; what else is there to assume?"

"That she might be working for someone else; jack what if she's a spy? She could give any information away about us or even Dimensions Palace!" he stood up angered.

"She's not a spy, I would've known"

"Well I want to meet her for myself" he glanced down nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok" he said meekly. "We'll leave in the morning"

"Super" she said smugly, closing the door.

_At Titan's Tower_

"Concentrate Nyx concentrate!" Raven sat on her bed across from Nyx. She was helping her tone her psychic abilities. "You just have to relax; focus"

"I am focusing" Nyx groaned, "I can't reach the level you're at, it's impossible"

"You can focus; think of a calming memory" Nyx sat back and closed her eyes. _She thought about flying over the ocean, the wind sifting between her wings. She wasn't wearing her mask so the wind softly brushed her face. The clouds were light and wispy and there was a pleasant sea ward breeze. The azure blue sky struck a brilliant contrast between it and her dark wings_. Raven turned to look out the window, only to find it was illuminated eerily by a soft flashing lightning streak. It danced against the charcoal sky._ Nyx continued in her memory, as she was flying a dark shadow appeared beside her._

_Hello dear, it said, enjoying your flight? I hate to ruin it but there's been a slight accident._ _Nyx looked to her side and gasped to see Titan's Tower burning to the ground._

_On the top of the tower stood a dark figure silhouetted by the smoke. NOO! She screamed._

"No!" Nyx screamed coming out of her trance.A lightning bolt sprang from her hand a hit a light, shattering it. "I'm sorry" she said looking down.

"It's okay" Raven said raising her hand and with a flick of her wrist the mess was gone. "Happens all the time"

"Hey Nyx, Raven; pizza's ready!" a voice echoed down the hall.

"Well that's probably enough for today" Raven said standing up, "You're doing well"

"Really?" Nyx asked

"Yeah" Raven answered as the two left the room.

"Hey Nyx, Raven" BB said cheerfully as the two entered the living room. Cyborg was breaking off two slices of pizza for himself, but Raven levitated them to herself and gave a slice to Nyx.

"Darn powers" Cyborg grumbled.

"It's a gift" Raven said as the two sat down. Robin looked at the two from across the room.

"What have you guys been doing?" he asked

"Training" Raven answered, "Nyx is really improving"

"Good" BB said sheepishly "We're running out of spare light bulbs" Nyx glared a glare that had the potential to compete with Raven's.

"I am glad friend Nyx is doing well" Starfire said biting into a piece of pizza. They stayed up late chatting and talking. Finally the subject of Nyx's mysterious visitor came up.

"So Nyx, who was that guy that was visiting you?" BB asked. Nyx looked down blushing.

"He's no one" she said looking down.

"Really" Robin said

"Drop it" Nyx said coldly.

"Yeah guys just come off of it" Raven said glaring at BB.

"Sound like a boy friend to me" Cyborg said grinning. Starfire joined in.

"It is nice to see Nyx has a suitor" she said.

"He's not a suitor!" she retorted.

"Maybe he's just the only one that's ever seen you without your mask" BB said, "Even Raven hasn't seen you"

"I like my mask, it hides a facial flaw" she said in a small voice. BB of course continued to taunt.

"Come on Nyx it's not like you have three eyes or something, so stop going all Phantom of the opera on us!"

"I will show you when the time is right" she answered simply. Raven lifted her hand.

"We should go to bed, tomorrow is training day" she said. Robin joined her.

"She's right. Goodnight everybody"

"Goodnight" the group responded and headed towards their rooms. Nyx walked back to hers and found a parcel on her bed. It was a long black scythe with a silver blade. It was engraved with the Latin phrase; BANORUM ET MALORUM. Nyx picked it up and swung it around a couple times. "Oh shiny" she said as she set it down.

"I'm glad you like it" a voice from behind her said. She spun around.

"Slade" she said calmly but still frantically trying to find the door, "what are you doing here?"

"It's a gift, and I'm here to make sure you're ok" he said emerging from the shadow.

"I'm fine and thank you…I guess" she shifted uncomfortably. He continued.

"The scythe is a tool for harnessing your ability, I've noticed that you've been having some trouble" Nyx nodded but suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways" he said nonchalantly, "are you sure you are happy here?"

"Very sure" she said firmly. She lifted her hands and a dark sky enveloped the atmosphere.

"Very impressive" he said applauding, "what an apprentice you would make" she lifted the scythe and pointed it to his throat.

"Never; get out" she said coldly.

"Fine have it your way" he said disappearing but the scythe remained. Nyx got into her bed and turned out the lights with a serious lack of security.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. New friends or foes?

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 9 New friends or foes?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but i do own the guardians...enjoy!

"TITANS, WAKE UP!" a loud voice echoed over an intercom system in the tower. Nyx shot up and rubbed her head sleepily.

"When did we get an intercom?" she asked the empty room. Raven appeared at her door way, disgruntled but holding a cup of herbal tea.

"I don't know, but I'm about to remove it" she said annoyed. Nyx changed into some track pants and a top and followed Raven to the gym. It had high ceilings and was already occupied by a meditating Raven, an airborne Starfire, a way too eager Robin, a repair crazy Cyborg, and a yawning Beast boy.

"Good morning all" Nyx said, still yawning, "Everyone feeling awake?"

"Yeah, great" BB said not wanting to move. Robin cut in.

"Ok, everyone get to work" he said picking up a staff. Raven went off to meditate and Nyx looked around confused.

"Uh, where do I go?" she asked. Robin turned around.

"With me, we're going to work on your fighting skills" she followed him to a corner and he explained the drill to her. "Ok, I'm just going to throw some punches, just try to block them"

"Ok" she said nervously. He started out slow throwing easy punches that she could block easily. He started to faster and Nyx tried to counter the punch with a round house kick; he blocked it and threw her to the ground.

"Don't try anything fancy" he said giving her a hand, she swatted it away and stood up. They tried the drill again, but Robin kept winning. She just couldn't get ahead. "Come on Nyx, don't be a wimp" he said while they were fighting. She jumped in midair and landed a back kick square into his jaw.

"I am not a wimp" she said gruffly. He continued to throw punches and the fight got intense. Robin pulled out his Bo staff and Nyx found it hard to dodge its blows. I need a weapon, she thought to herself. The scythe appeared in her hand. "Sweet!" she said and started to fight back. The scythe made a loud swish as she swung it vigorously at him.

"How did you do that" he grunted as he struck her in the back with his Bo. She fell to the ground but stood up enraged.

"Banorum et Malorum!" she screamed as lightning shot out and took the form of a dragon. It charged at Robin but he ducked under it.

"It's going to take more than that" he said cockily. She grinned back.

"Fine try this" she said. She dug the blade into the ground, a force field of lightning formed around her and shot out smashing Robin back into the wall. The rest turned around. Raven looked surprised.

"Well that's a new talent" she said. Robin got up angry.

"Are you sure you know how to use that?" he asked. Nyx grinned.

"Well I beat you didn't I?"

"You need to be careful with that" Raven cut in

"You're just jealous"

"Am not!" Nyx and Raven answered together

"Are too!" He got up.

"I'm leaving" he said walking out the door. The rest of the titans looked around.

"I'll go" Nyx said following. Robin had gone up to the roof and was staring out. "Robin, I'm sorry…I just" he spun around.

"You what? That wasn't controlled back there…that was something dark."

"It was not; I can control it!" she clenched her fists angrily but a flaming arrow sped past the two causing both to turn around.

"Hello Nyx" a smug voice said. It was a girl with red hair holding a bow and arrow. She wore black and red robes. "It's nice to finally meet you"

"Who are you?" she asked incuriously. Before the other could answer, a familiar voice cut in.

"Nyx, this is Flame" There stood jack beside her. "She's a fire guardian"

"Who are you?" Robin asked in amazement. Nyx grabbed his arm.

"Come on Robin, I've got a lot of explaining to do"

The titans and the two guardians sat in the main room. Jack explained the situation about the missing guardian.

"…So it is imperative that we find her, so the prophecy can be fulfilled, or prevented" Raven's eyes widened.

"The Earth would be destroyed and roll into darkness" Raven said suddenly.

"Yeah" jack said surprised, "How'd you…"

"I'm the dark winged one" she said monotonously. Jack gaped in shock.

"Well that narrows things down a little bit, the guardian is said to have met the winged one" BB sat up in surprise.

"Dude, that's Nyx!" they all turned to her.

"Oh I don't know….." Nyx said in shock. Raven turned to her.

"It could work" she said trailing off

"But wait, what does a guardian do?" Nyx asked, Jack answered her.

"Well they protect innocents and are basically ambassadors to other planets" Starfire spoke up.

"Like Tamaran?" Flame responded.

"Yep, we know them" Cyborg stood up.

"Well it's getting late; you guys are welcome to stay here"

"Thank you" Jack and Flame responded. The group left to their rooms as they were walking Flame stopped Nyx.

"By the way, how's the scythe working?" Nyx nodded

"Great, but how'd you know?" Flame shook her head.

"Never mind, goodnight"

"Goodnight" The two separated, as Nyx walked to her room, Robin stopped her.

"Nyx, I'm not so sure about them…they seem to be hiding something"

"You're just being paranoid; they're fine" He nodded.

"Maybe you're right; goodnight" he left.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	10. author note!

Author's note

Hey everybody,

I know not a lot of people have been reading the story sniff sniff, but for those who have…I realize I've been a tad blunt lately. I feel like I haven't done enough character development for the new characters. This story is going to be very suspenseful, I plan for it to take a lot of twists and turns.

Nyx- Nyx is the newest titan; she comes to jump city on a dark and stormy night (corny I know!) She seems to have a dark side, like raven, but seems a tad more cheerful. For all you people who love lit. Terms, Nyx is the antagonist. However; she isn't a static character. You're going to notice a change in her. Nyx herself even has deeper symbolism, note her wardrobe during fights. The tattoo also has a symbolic meaning.

The Guardians-

Jack- Jack is the ice guardian; he is the first one to meet Nyx. He is very secretive in the beginning but will open up later. He is the only male of the guardians, which causes tension. Though he is not the leader, he is more of the level headed one. Jack is a flat character, he won't really change.

Flame- Flame is the fire guardian; she is the second one to meet Nyx. She is very competitive and rude at times. She is also extremely apprehensive about Nyx, which also causes tension. Flame is not the leader either, though she thinks she should be. Flame never fails to point out Nyx's flaws, and always is there to remind everyone about the prophecy, but why?

Rhapsody- Rhapsody is the wind guardian, you haven't heard much from her yet, but you will. She is very calm, which presents a verbal irony in her name. If there is one thing she cannot stand, it is two guardians arguing.

Charon- Charon is the water guardian and is very quiet. Charon's name also presents a verbal irony which you will see later.

Carme- Carme is the leader. Though she doesn't speak very much, she has massive respect from the rest of the guardians. You will also see that Carme doesn't choose sides at any point in this story, she negotiates, which probably makes her a good leader.

Meanings:

Banorum ET malorum: means good vs. evil in Latin.

If you notice any irony, or understand some of the symbolism, please tell me in a review!

Thanks! Nyx-Night


	11. Escape

Of Both Worlds

A/N-ok this one of my song inspired chapters! The song is from October Project's Falling Farther In. It is called, _Deep as you go._

Chapter 11-Escape

Nyx woke from a dreamless slumber. The possibilities of becoming a guardian shot through her mind. Becoming a guardian was what she wanted right? She finally would know where she came from and would have a family. But it also meant leaving the titans; she would miss them dearly if she went. But would they miss her? After all she was just another Raven right? She stood at her window contemplating; that other guardian, Flame didn't seem too keen about her coming either. What if she messed things up there too? She watched the clouds roll against the night, maybe she would just go away for awhile; let everything work itself out. Yes, that's what I'll do, she thought to herself.

_**Deep as you go I'll follow **_

_**Deep as the water goes **_

_**The entire world is hollow and dry **_

_**But you and I go down **_

_**You and I go down **_

She carefully opened the window and slipped out onto the roof. She wouldn't leave forever; just until she could sort some things out. Without thinking, she dove out into the night and let her wings pick up the wind.

_**Far as you want to take me **_

_**Far as your eyes can see **_

_**Leave the world alone in the sky **_

_**You and I go free **_

_**You and I are free **_

She though to herself again, _but what about Jack? What would he think? He'll understand, I need to do this. Maybe I'm just supposed to be alone._

_**Don't save me **_

_**Don't lose me **_

_**Don't wake me now **_

_**You left me **_

_**You release me **_

_**Let me drown **_

_**Take me down **_

_This is for the good of everyone, what's one less titan, or one more guardian? They're better off without me. After all I'm just another Raven. _As she grew angry at this thought, lightning started to illuminate the sky; it struck a tree. Nyx watched in horror at what she had done. _What if I'm too powerful? _

_**Promise to take me with you **_

_**Promise to let me go **_

**_All the world is waiting to see _**

_**As you and I go down **_

_**You and are free **_

_**Don't save me... **_

Raging emotions raced through her mind. _They acted like they wanted me there, raven seemed happy, but then my powers improved and all of sudden I'm evil?_ The sky continues to illuminate itself; it shed enough light for Nyx to observe a mother tucking in a daughter. _Why couldn't I be like that? _

_**I want to be completed **_

_**I want to disappear **_

_**I want to be uncovered **_

_**Take me down **_

_**Take me down **_

_**Let me drown **_

Maybe she was destined to be alone, maybe it had been prophesized. Either way she was caught in the middle, and neither side would give in. At this point, she had cleared the city and found herself heading towards mountains, quiet mountains.

_**Somehow I need to love you **_

_**More than I need to breathe **_

_**I can feel you leaving the ground **_

_**I will follow down **_

_**You and I will drown **_

_**Don't save me... **_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!_**


	12. Grey eyes

Of Both Worlds

A/N: the song is "wall of silence" by october project. Thank you so much Zicora for reviewing, you're like my hero!

Chapter 12- Grey eyes

"She's gone!" jack scrambled frantically around the tower. The titans, as well as Flame emerged from their rooms groggily. "Nyx, she's gone" Raven took her hood off.

"What? Why would she leave?" Flame gave a snicker.

"Well, judging by the looks of the place I can't guess why" Raven glared and Robin remained confused.

"Why would she leave?" he asked in utter confusion. Beast boy chimed in.

"Yeah, what did we" he flashed back to that simple phrase he had uttered under his breath, _we don't need another Raven. _He sank down and Raven instantly linked her mind to his. She seethed and slowly turned around.

"You little cockroach! No wonder she left!"

"Sorry" he whined.

"Where could she have gone?" Cyborg asked.

"I know" Raven said jumping into a sitting position. She chanted _azareth metrion zinthos…_ She found herself standing in a forest, light poured in through the treetops and birds sang. "She's in the mountains" she said standing up, "I'll find her"

Meanwhile…

_**I've seen that life**_

_**Touches us with pain**_

_**And we change**_

_**Becoming strangers to our friends**_

_**Tell me what happens along the way**_

Nyx wandered aimlessly through the forest. The trees were tall and swayed in the wind; they almost seemed to form a chapel or haven. Birds sang as she walked through brush and foliage. She continued to walk until she came to a lake. She sat by its side and watched the lily pads float by. She caught sight of her reflection, a masked girl with long brown hair. _Can you tell me who I am? She asked the water as if waiting for a reply. _As if cued the wind blew softly, causing her mask to slide off. It fell into the water, causing her to face her unmasked self. Grey eyes stared back at her from the waterscape. Her eyes lacked coloring and were a grayish color with black specks. She quickly grabbed the mask out of the water and settled it on her face. As she glance up she noticed what seemed to be a temple. It was almost hidden by the foliage. "What the" she stood up and glided across the lake, intrigued by the ruins.

_**I thought of us **_

_**Hard to talk these days**_

**_Did we change?_**

_**Or were we strangers all along**_

_**Tell me what caused us to turn away**_

_**There's a wall of silence**_

_**Miles across**_

_**A wall between us**_

_**Holding back**_

_**Holding back our loss**_

Raven glided through the forest trying her best to sense where Nyx had gone. _Where are you? You have to be here somewhere…_

Nyx reached the temple and entered it cautiously; it was overgrown by moss and weeds. There were portraits of people on the walls, but who were they? She cleared a patch of dust away and gasped. Raven found herself standing at a lake; she glanced across to see a ruined temple.

_**I moved ahead**_

_**Thinking you'd be there**_

_**But it changed**_

_**And now we're strangers to our past**_

**_How did I lose you along the way?_**

The portraits were of the guardians; there stood Jack, Flame, and several others. They looked so regal, proud. She came to the last portrait and stood in awe; a familiar pair of grey eyes stared back at her. She saw a girl with black, silver flecked wings, long brown hair, and a smile. It looked so much like her; this was more than a case of déjà vu. _I have to be the last guardian, she thought to herself, because I've been one before._

"Hello Nyx"

Raven stood behind her, Nyx jumped and turned.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Raven smiled.

"That telepathy thing; it works. Nyx, I know you're confused, but running won't solve anything." Nyx stood silent. "We do want you to be a titan, but it sounds like you're meant for bigger things. All I know is you and I are linked somehow; meeting was no coincidence." She walked to the portraits, "This temple is very old, but it's ironic you found it" she came to Nyx's portrait and stopped. "Ah, the last guardian; you" She smiled, "I think it's time we went back to the tower"

_**I've seen that life**_

_**Touches us with pain**_

_**And we change**_

_**Becoming strangers to ourselves**_

_**Tell me what happens along the way**_

_**How did I lose you along the way?**_

Nyx and Raven arrived back at the tower. Nyx stood on the roof; Jack joined her.

"Where did you go?" he asked

"Somewhere I needed to go" she answered, "but I think I'm ready to look into this guardian thing" he smiled

"Good; I think it's time you went to Dimensions Palace."


	13. Flight of Fantasy

Of Both Worlds

Chapter 13-Flight of Fantasy

A/N: Come on guys...review! The song is _Bury my Lovely _by october project

"What if they don't like me?" Nyx whined as she stood with Jack and Flame on the roof. The winter wind blew briskly and Nyx ruffled her wings to shield herself from it.

"It's going to be fine; just relax" he shook her hand assuring her, and continued. "Now put your arms around me" Nyx stepped back.

"What?"

"Come on it's the only way I can take you" She hesitatingly wrapped her arms around him. She let go and turned back to the titans.

"Bye you guys" she waved, Raven grinned.

"Have fun" she said monotonously. Flame cut in.

"Oh we will" Raven glared. Nyx wrapped her arms back around Jack and felt a slight floating sensation. She let go of him to find herself standing in a waterfall. The cool pristine waters flowed generously.

"Are we there?" she asked in amazement.

"We're here" he said taking her hand, "welcome to Dimensions" He led her to the top of a hill, beneath her lay rolling hills and a huge palace. The palace itself gleamed in the sunlight, waterfalls accompanied its walls. He led her down towards the entrance and opened the door, exposing her to a world of white marble. They walked into a common area where the other guardians were waiting.

"Just breathe" he whispered as they approached them.

"Ook" she stammered.

"Guardians this is Nyx; Nyx this is Carme, Rhapsody and Charon." The guardians nodded in reply. Carme cut in.

"Jack why don't you attend some of the duties you missed and I'll show Nyx around." Jack nodded and walked out. _Don't leave me, she thought to herself. _The other guardians filed out and she was left standing with Carme.

"So why don't we get started" she gestured and Nyx followed her out onto the balcony. "Dimensions is a lovely place to live; you'll see that soon"

"It's just so…" Nyx was speechless.

"Un-urbanized? Yes, since we are in our dimension, our people stay out of what goes on elsewhere; it's very refreshing" she turned to Nyx, "But you probably know all of this" Nyx nodded.

"It's like I saw it in a dream somewhere" she said gazing out. Carme smiled.

"I bet it does, being a guardian isn't easy, but it has its perks" The two walked out of the castle and onto a rugged path, Nyx followed her for sometime until they came to temple. "This is yours; you kept your weapons here a long time ago" They walked inside and Nyx ran her finger over the blades of the various weapons. She came to a mahogany box that Carme opened. "This was yours too" she picked a crown out of the box and placed it on Nyx's head. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror behind her.

_**Cover the mirror**_

_**Hide in your dreams**_

_**Forget what they told you**_

_**Forget what it means**_

_**A picture worth a thousand lies**_

_**The mem'ry and the mirror**_

_**Nothing but what came before**_

_**Nothing but a closing door**_

_**A picture worth a thousand lies**_

_**A thousand words**_

_**A thousand eyes**_

"The last guardian" she murmured, "our grey-eyed guardian." She took off her mask and laid it on the table beside her. She continued, "There is one more thing" she led Nyx to the outside of the temple, situated beneath it was a sleepy village. " Your people" she said and Nyx found herself staring at humble villagers. They erupted into cheers when they saw her. "I will leave you now" Carme said stepping back. With a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

_**Bury my lovely**_

_**Hide in your room**_

_**Bury my lovely**_

_**Forget me soon**_

_**Forget me**_

_**Forget me now**_

_**Forget me not**_

"Uh, hi everyone" she said nervously. She walked into the crowd and shook the hands of numerous villagers. Some children caught her eye; they had feathers strapped to their arms and pretended to fly; like her. She walked quietly behind them and picked them up in one fast swoop soaring up and over the housetops and into the pristine sky. The kids squealed in delight as she soared skyward and settled upon a lake. She held one child by her arms, while the others sat on her back, and let the girl's feet skim over the water. She took the children home; they begged her to stay, but wished her well. She flew towards the palace; it was perfect she knew this was where she was meant to be.

_**Cover the madness**_

_**Cover the fear**_

_**No one will ever**_

_**Know you were here**_

_**A figure in the hallway light**_

_**Returning like a ghost**_

_**Something that was left behind**_

_**Something in a child's mind**_

Meanwhile….

The other guardians once again sat arguing. Flame stood up annoyed and continued to speak.

"She wears black garbs and her scythe is black. It's obvious she's with dark forces!" Jack cut in.

"She is not! Just give her a chance" Carme stood up.

"Jack I must side with Flame on this one; she does carry a dark mark. We cannot initiate her yet."

"I can't believe it" he sat back in astonishment while flame cut back in.

"It's probably the titans; I bet they trained her to impersonate a guardian. That Raven girl." Carme nodded.

"She cannot stay here through this trial, and neither can we; it's too dangerous. Jack, Flame accompany her back and we will join you soon"

_**Bury my lovely**_

_**Bury the lies**_

_**Bury me under**_

_**A thousand good-byes**_

_**A shadow from another time**_

_**Is waiting in the night**_

_**Something happened long ago**_

_**Something that will not let go**_


	14. Accusations

Of Both Worlds: The Last Guardian

Chapter 14- Accusations

Nyx cheerfully floated back into the common room she had once entered through. Jack sat uneasily in a cushioned chair as she skipped in.

"I love it here!" she proclaimed happily, "I can't wait to become a guardian!" he looked around nervously.

"Well, there's one thing; there's been a change of plans. We have to go back to Jump city; there have been some well, complications." She stood up.

"What kind of complications?" she asked curiously. Flame walked in.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe the fact that you're evil!" she snorted. Nyx looked utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, Flame's eyes widened in disgust.

"Your clothes, your powers, your scythe…it's obvious you're a spy" Nyx stared in disbelief. "So who are you working for?" she asked.

"I'm not a spy!"

"Oh come on who was it?"

"I'M NOT A SPY!" a black streak of lightning shot from her hand and struck a vase, cracking it. Flame looked satisfied.

"Well, point proven" she said smugly.

"You're unbelievable" Nyx said in shock.

"And so are you, this would be the part where you leave" she pointed to the door. Nyx stared at Jack hopelessly.

"Fine" Nyx said and disappeared. She found herself back in Titan's tower. Robin walked out of the kitchen and in surprise found Nyx standing there.

"I thought you were at the palace?" he inquired, she lied.

"Uh, they had some guardian things to do so I came back" he nodded.

"Ok, well Raven is in her room somewhere if you're looking for her" he left. Starfire walked in.

"Nyx you have returned! How glorious!" she cried hugging Nyx.

"Nice to see you too Star" Nyx replied letting go. She left and walked to her room, distraught. How could they accuse her of such a thing? The examples were ridiculous! Her clothes, her power, her scythe…wait the scythe? She never took it. She shook her head, and sat on her bed in shock. Something so good went so wrong that fast. Wow. The scythe gleamed at her from across the room.

A/N: i know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer i promise!


	15. A secret revealed

Of Both Worlds: The Last Guardian

Chapter 15- A Secret Revealed

A/N: Thank you Gothic kid 13 for reviewing! I think y'all are really gonna like this chapter!

Nyx woke up groggily, but still haunted by the fierce accusations that had been thrown at her. She strolled into the living room where Starfire attempted to cook breakfast.

"Good morning, would you care to consume some of these pancakes?" she proudly showed a plate of half-cooked pancakes to Nyx, who grimaced.

"Uh, no thanks" she said, turning away. Starfire looked at her concerned.

"Friend, are you okay? You seem to be hiding lately, is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine" Nyx mumbled trying to make an escape. However, BB came through it and she groaned. _Great more people._

"Hey Nyx you finally came out of hiding. What have you been doing in there; making up some evil scheme?" He rolled his eyebrows at her. A sudden irrational fear shot through her. Did they know?

"No! Leave me alone" she said turning towards the door, BB tried to meet her half way. Nyx let a blast of energy form in her hand and threw it at him, knocking him down. She walked out.

"What's with her?" he asked Starfire, she shrugged.

"I do not know" she said sadly. BB looked to Robin, who had just walked into the room.

"Dude, did you see what she did to me! She's lost it!" Robin shrugged.

"She has been a little hostile lately, I'll ask Raven what's going on" he left and walked to the dark room where she stayed. He knocked and Raven answered.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

"It's Nyx; she's been really odd lately. Can you find out what's wrong?" she shrugged.

"Sure" she answered and vanished. She appeared on the roof, where Nyx sat devoid. "Nyx, are you ok? You've been kind of secretive lately"

"Aren't you always secretive? There's nothing wrong with keeping things to yourself" Raven was taken aback by her rude retort. She closed her eyes and silently tried to hack into her mind. Nyx felt the mental presence and her mental paranoia kicked back in. _What's wrong? The voice asked; Nyx frowned. Get out of my mind, she hissed and closed the link. _Raven snapped back into consciousness but gaped in shock at the girl's hostility. When did she become so cold?

"Nyx…I..." Nyx cut her off.

"No; you don't, leave me alone. You have no idea what I'm going through. Leave me alone."

"Running won't solve anything; neither will keeping it to yourself" Nyx flashed back to her sudden rejection at Dimensions, she wasn't going to be rejected again. The sky turned a dark charcoal and lightning danced across it.

"Leave me alone" Raven walked toward her. A streak struck in front of her forcing her back. She simply stepped over the edge of the building, letting the harsh winds carry her. Lightning struck furiously, hitting everything in sight. Robin joined Raven on the roof.

"What's happened?" he asked not wanting to receive an answer.

"The prophecy has been tampered with, and it's gone horribly wrong"

"What do we do?"

"Wait, and pray she realizes what's happened"

Nyx soared between the lightning strikes, leaving the urban life and returning to the forest she knew so well. She glided through the trees and found the temple. She walked in and fell to her knees in anguish. _What have I done? She thought to herself, I've abandoned my friends._ She looked to her portrait that stared back. _What do I do?_ She prayed silently.

"You do what you were born to do" a voice said behind her. She jumped to find that it was her, well guardian her. "You know you haven't done anything, so fight it"

"You're right, I didn't do anything. I was never a spy, how my clothes or my scythe…my scythe! Flame never saw my scythe, yet she asked me about it; she was always intent on my powers were doing…the prophecy states a guardian will betray her people, but not necessarily the last one. It was her, she framed me!" Her alter ego grinned.

"I'm glad you figured it out, now you have to make them believe you" she motioned towards the scythe, "it won't be easy"

"You're right" Nyx kneeled and picked up the scythe. It was time to free herself. From Flame.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Crimson Revenge

Of Both Worlds: The Last Guardian

Chapter 15- Crimson Revenge

Dimensions slept peacefully, the night cascaded across the slumbering valley. Everything was quiet; the peasants and the guardians. Carme slept deeply until she woke up to a poisoning smell; smoke. She sat up to find that her room was encased in flames. She hurried into the hallway where she found Jack, just as shocked.

"Where are the others?" she yelled through the fumes

"I don't know but we have to get to the roof, now!" they both hurried through the ashes, to the top where they found the remaining guardians. Rhapsody put her hands to the sky and rain pelted the flames, putting it out. The soaked group stood and looked at their home; their palace; their life.

"Who would do this?" Charon asked looking at the damage. Flame nodded.

"It was probably Nyx" she stated flatly. Jack shook his head.

"Why would she do this?" he asked devastated. Carme spoke up angered.

"We figured her out and she does this?" she pointed to the ashen castle, "she destroys everything we know?" Rhapsody nodded.

"We can't let her get away with this; she has to pay" Jack looked hesitant.

"So we're going to go against all of our values and fight a guardian? One of our own?" Carme turned to him.

"Jack, normally I would agree but, anyone that does this isn't one of us" Charon looked grimly.

"And so it begins; a civil war" Carme motioned to the group.

"Guardians; battle formation" They rounded up in a circle and linked hands; praying aloud.

_Earth, wind, ice, fire, rain,_

_Let battle garbs reign,_

_To protect the innocent and restore peace,_

_Garb us now with battle dress!_

Light surrounded the group and faded, leaving them in battle costume. Carme stood in armor, enraged.

"Come we must leave; to avenge these flames" they faded into the night; determined to wage a bloody civil war.

REVIEW!


	17. Hell of Deception

Of Both Worlds: The Last Guardian

Chapter 16- Hell of Deception

A/N: Please review! Thank you my two reviewers!

"So she's gone?" Robin asked bluntly. The titans sat in their main room, completely stunned by Nyx's disappearance. She had left so suddenly, with so much anger. But why was she angry? What had happened at Dimensions? "Just left?"

"Yes" Raven replied simply. She stared through the glass, praying to see the girl's charcoal wings soaring back to the tower; but the sky stood vacant, and rumbling with thunder. "I could sense she was hiding something, but she's gotten to the point where she can block me mentally; it scares me. With powers that great, who knows what could happen"

"What about the prophecy?" Cyborg asked.

"If she stays on the path she is on now; the prophecy will go horribly wrong" Raven continued, "If earth does become hell, she won't stop it" He looked down, "gives me a case of déjà vu" BB looked down from the window.

"Like Terra" he said quietly.

"Yes; our fallen friend" Starfire said without her usual expression, "will Nyx face Terra's fate?"

"I don't know" Robin replied, "no one deserves that", he laughed, "I remember when we first met her; she was so mysterious"

"She's always been mysterious" BB laughed, "It's like Raven times two" he thought of the horrible comment he had mentioned to Nyx. "I should've never said that" he mumbled quietly. Lightning continued to flash across the sky. "We thought we knew her, and she"

"Goes and leaves us!" Raven stood up angrily, "We told her everything, and she left us!" Robin cut in.

"We didn't know" he said gently.

"We were just too blind to see it" she retorted. "The scythe….it was right in front of us!" Lightning started to strike more violently.

"What do we do if she comes back?" Starfire asked.

"We show her what it means to be the opposite of a friend; a foe" at that moment lightning shot through the window, incineration the curtains. It caught to the couch and the titans found themselves in an inferno of flames.

"Did she do this?" Cyborg asked as the group huddled together. Raven nodded.

"Who else?" she said sadly. Robin cut in.

"No time now; we have to get to the roof" Raven put her hand up and a force field surrounded the titans.

"And so it begins" she said and with that they left the death trap.

Meanwhile

Nyx knelt praying, hoping the titans would understand. She could understand if they didn't; she had left in a rage none of them could understand. They had given her a home and trained her; she deserted them. She gave in to intimidating foes with naïve vulnerability. She had been a titan; a superhero. A hero; but what did that mean? She fought crime, and protected the city, but anyone could. So why were they revered so much? She looked at her appearance; battle clothes and her scythe. A mask that hid her strange orbs. Was she a hero? What did she do that was so honorable?

"How can I fight people who have put their life on the line, and lived in death's shadow?" she asked, hoping her alter ego would answer.

"You put your life on the line; don't think about what you'll do, react. Fight without thinking, and you'll see what it means to be a hero" she looked at her cockily.

"How is it if you're me, you're so wise?" the ego grinned.

"Well, I am your better half" she handed the scythe to Nyx, "there was a time, when you were worshipped; allies were great and foes were rare; bring back that world" Nyx nodded. "I will, "she said and walked out of the temple prepared to gain back her friends, or destroy herself.

At The Tower

The Titans stood on the roof; still in the flames. The sky roared furiously.

"So if she comes back…we" BB stopped short when Raven turned around.

"You will do nothing; I will destroy her. I created her and I will terminate her." She looked dead serious and the rest remained quiet.

On the Way to the Tower

Nyx soared between lightning strikes, through the whirling clouds back to titan's tower. She was prepared to take the blows she had been dealt. The titans could accept her apology or they wouldn't; but she wasn't going to let Flame get away with framing her. _I'll die first, she thought to herself._ As for the guardians; well that would be a different story. What she would do then was merely what popped into her head first. Flame was a clever illusionist; she pulled the wool over many sharp eyes and tightly wrapped them in deception. It would be unwrapping it that would be the hard part. She felt her self coming upon Titan's Tower, and readied herself for the fight. As it came into sight a lucid, but familiar image burned through her mind; titan's tower encased in smoldering heat. "No" she whispered. Flame had gotten to them too. A dark figure stood silhouetted against the furnace. It was her dream relived; it wasn't a dream, it was a vision. Now neither side would believe her; each had plausible evidence against her. They were about to fight a bloody battle, against the _wrong_ guardian. She would have to trust destiny to reveal the truth; the heaven of truth, or the hell of deception.

REVIEW OR I'LL LEAVE THE BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER EVER!


	18. Sadly Mistaken

Of Both Worlds: The Last Guardian

Chapter 17- Sadly mistaken

A/N: Just to clear some things up; this takes place after Terra. Okay...action!

Recap on chapter 16: _She felt her self coming upon Titan's Tower, and readied herself for the fight. As it came into sight a lucid, but familiar image burned through her mind; titan's tower encased in smoldering heat. "No" she whispered. Flame had gotten to them too. A dark figure stood silhouetted against the furnace. It was her dream relived; it wasn't a dream, it was a vision. Now neither side would believe her; each had plausible evidence against her. They were about to fight a bloody battle, against the **wrong **guardian. She would have to trust destiny to reveal the truth; the heaven of truth, or the hell of deception._

"No, this can't be" Nyx flew horrified to the flaming 'T'. Plumes of smoke blocked the clear night sky with a haze. It was her vision, only worse. The silhouetted figure remained contrasting the smoky background. She approached it cautiously only to find it was Raven; this wasn't going to be easy. "Raven, I" she was cut off a piece of the roof Raven had hurled at her. She fell to her knees and stood up. "Raven you've got to believe me" Raven snorted.

"I don't have to believe anything" the two stood in the middle of the inferno. Nyx tried to create a force field, but Raven blocked it. "I might have taught you well; but I still have more control" This wasn't going well, at all.

"It wasn't me; I didn't do this!" she pleaded as Raven continued to beat her senseless. The other titans could do nothing; Raven had put a force field around them. Nyx stood up bleeding and bruised. "I'm not going to fight you" she said sullenly.

"Good" Raven replied, "Then I can destroy you faster" A black energy ball formed in her hands and Nyx dodged it; barely. "I trusted you Nyx; I taught you everything. And you betray us? Set our home on fire? No, I won't let you."

"This is a huge misunderstanding Raven! I didn't do this!" The two continued to fight, Raven throwing everything she had at Nyx and Nyx trying to dodge it.

"You won't even admit either; you are no titan" she said disgusted, she hit Nyx again and this time the girl didn't rise. She couldn't; Raven was right, she wasn't a titan. She wasn't a guardian; she was a coward. Raven picked her up telekinetically and moved to her towards the edge of the roof. The titans grimaced.

"No Raven!" Robin yelled from where they stood.

"Don't do this Rae!" BB pleaded. It was no use; she had her on the edge, hanging by a mental link. Nyx woke groaning but gasped when she realized what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Raven; I never meant it to end this way." She looked at Raven reproachfully, fully accepting what was about to happen.

"You should be" Raven said and dropped her. Nyx could've flown, but she was drained; and defeated. She plummeted to the sharp rocks and blacked out. Robin ran from the fading force field and shook Raven roughly.

"How could you do that!" he yelled shocked, "she was wrong, yes, but death?" Raven shook her sadly.

"I had to Robin; it was the only way" the group slowly came together BB and Cyborg looked down and Starfire cried openly.

"A fallen friend" she said sniffling.

"She was no friend" Raven said grimly. A light penetrated the smoke for a few seconds and the titans found themselves looking at the guardians.

"You too eh?" Flame asked bluntly as they stepped forward.

"Yeah" Robin said quietly. Jack pushed to the front.

"Where's Nyx?" he asked. Raven took off her hood.

"For the general good; a sacrifice had to be made." She looked to the other guardians. They nodded.

"Well it's better it ended this way anyhow" Flame cut in, "couldn't have anymore burning buildings"

* * *

Nyx's eyelids fluttered open as pain erupted through her body. How she had lived through that; she didn't know. She could still make out the burning structure and the titans; but now she spied a new group; the guardians. She was presumed dead and would be eternally blamed for this, and Flame would get away. "No" she whispered pulling herself and shakily taking off for the roof. As she approached it, she met Raven's astonished, but furious eyes. Before Nyx could say anything, a piece of metal hit her from behind and she fell to the ground motionless.

"I thought you were dead" Raven sneered. The guardians looked on in shock.

"No; I should be though." She stood trembling, praying this would work out, "it's funny how Flame has been so curious about my scythe, yet I never told her about it" Flame looked down. "It's also funny how the prophecy states a guardian will betray her people, that guardian isn't necessarily the last guardian". The guardians looked at each other.

"No" Carme whispered.

"I find that very ironic; don't you Flame?" The guardians gasped in horror. They were mistaken, very mistaken.

"Well you figured it out, didn't you?" a cocky voice rang sinisterly .

**I'm not updating 'till you review! hmph!**


	19. I'm not scared anymore

Of Both Worlds: The Last Guardian

**Recap on chapter 17:** _"No; I should be though." She stood trembling, praying this would work out, "it's funny how Flame has been so curious about my scythe, yet I never told her about it" Flame looked down. "It's also funny how the prophecy states a guardian will betray her people, that guardian isn't necessarily the last guardian". The guardians looked at each other._

_"No" Carme whispered._

_"I find that very ironic; don't you Flame?" The guardians gasped in horror. They were mistaken, very mistaken. _

_"Well you figured it out, didn't you?" _

* * *

**Chapter 18**- I'm not scared anymore 

"No, this can't be" Carme gasped and looked to Flame, "I trusted you!" She grinned devilishly.

"You're right; you did" Raven looked at Nyx remorsefully.

"Why did you do it?" she asked simply.

"Because I was never in charge, I never got to lead anything. I wanted to be my own boss" Nyx gasped.

"So that's why you knew about the scythe"

"Yep; hope you liked it" she continued, "It was me all along" Raven pieced together the current events.

"So you made us think that Nyx did all that?"

"Exactly" She looked to Nyx, _I'm so sorry. _Cyborg cut in.

"How could you betray them?" Flame pointed her finger to Carme.

"You never gave me a chance; ever" Carme shrugged.

"I'm sorry Flame, I never knew" Starfire, angered, yelled at Flame.

"You betrayed them. Don't you feel bad at all!" She grinned again.

"I feel bad that I got caught", she raised her hand and a circle of fire surrounded the remaining guardians and titans, "but I'm about to feel a whole lot better" She shoved Nyx to the ground. "You ruined my plan". Nyx stood up.

"No, I exposed it; you ruined it the day you betrayed them" Flame threw a fireball at her; it singed part of her wing. Nyx put her hands up and the sky turned black, thunder rumbled and lightning struck the roof. "I will de..." She felt a hard blow to her stomach and she tumbled on to her back. Flame created another fireball and shoved it in her face.

"Is this how you want to die?"

"No, I'll die when you're dead" she kicked Flame off of her. Flame created a giant fireball and hurled it at Nyx. Nyx created an equal mass of lightning and hurled it back. The two forces collided and created a stunning display of pyrotechnics. Nyx could feel her power draining. "No" she grunted as she tried to push back. Her power cut out and she felt herself fall over the edge of the roof. Flame laughed.

"Good, one last guardian" Raven cried silently. _She tried to tell me all along, I pushed her away. _The group stood inside there smoldering inferno prison. They had rejected one of their own and made a horrible mistake.

"Nyx; I turned her down" Jack looked around aimlessly.

"No jack you didn't know" Raven put her hand on his shoulder. Starfire pointed to the charcoaled sky.

"Friends look!" a very familiar winged girl was hovering over the roof. She flew and landed a kick square into Flame's back. She fell forward.

"You must mean one more guardian; if you thought you could get away from me you are terribly mistaken" Flame sneered as Nyx continued to throw lightning at her. "I will open the gates of hell before I let you get away" Flame grinned.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will…" a streak of lightning struck her to the ground. Flame laughed.

"Sure; I admire your ambition. But you're too scared, you run at every opportunity" she heard a voice from under the ash.

"You're right; I was scared. But I'm not anymore" she stood up. Her uniform had changed from black to white. The tattoo changed on her arm; it now read Ad Lucem. The scythe had also changed to the same emblem. "Flame; I have to destroy you" she slammed the scythe into the ground and the electric force field surrounded her and charged into Flame. It threw her over the edge and the sky cleared. The flaming walls that once held the guardians and the titans disappeared.

"The last guardian" Raven murmured as Nyx turned around. She was garbed in white. Her internal struggle was over; good had overtaken evil. _The old world is back_, a voice said at the back of her mind. She walked over to the group.

"Nyx I am so sorry" Carme apologized.

"Yeah; ditto" Jack said sheepishly. Raven put her hand on Nyx's shoulder.

"I knew you were destined to bigger and better things"

* * *

A/N: _Ad Lucem _means "come to the light" in latin. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	20. Beginnings and ends

Of Both Worlds: The last Guardian

Recap on chapter 18- _"You're right; I was scared. But I'm not anymore" she stood up. Her uniform had changed from black to white. The tattoo changed on her arm; it now read Ad Lucem. The scythe had also changed to the same emblem. "Flame; I have to destroy you" she slammed the scythe into the ground and the electric force field surrounded her and charged into Flame. It threw her over the edge and the sky cleared. The flaming walls that once held the guardians and the titans disappeared. _

_"The last guardian" Raven murmured as Nyx turned around. She was garbed in white. Her internal struggle was over; good had overtaken evil. The old world is back, a voice said at the back of her mind. She walked over to the group._

_"Nyx I am so sorry" Carme apologized._

_"Yeah; ditto" Jack said sheepishly. Raven put her hand on Nyx's shoulder. _

_"I knew you were destined to bigger and better things" _

Chapter 19- Beginnings and ends

Titan's tower stood; yes it still stood, covered in ash. The fiery battle that had taken place the night before left it covered in soot. The guardians helped in rebuilding it. Charon was summoning water in trying to rid the structure of its filth. BB watched in awe.

"Cool" he said scratching his head. Robin and Jack swept the dirt away.

"So what'll happen now?" Jack looked up.

"Well, she'll train to be a guardian and will live at Dimensions"

"Is training hard?"

"It's not easy but she'll get through it" Robin nodded.

"She learned from the best"

* * *

Nyx stood in her room, surveying what she hadn't packed. She busily threw clothes into her duffle. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Raven and Starfire walked in.

"Friend Nyx; how is the packing of clothes?" Nyx nodded.

"It's well going" she looked around "This place is like home"

"From what it sounds, looks like Dimensions will be home"

"Yeah" she looked to Raven.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I don't have what it takes?" Raven laughed.

"Believe me, if you can defeat a guardian; you can become one" Starfire cut in.

"Nyx, will we ever see you again?"

"I'm sure you will Starfire." Raven motioned towards the door.

"Come on, let's go" The trio filed onto the roof where the guardians waited. Nyx turned to the titans.

"Well I guess this is good bye" she looked around longingly. She would miss them.

"Nyx, I'm sure you'll make a great guardian" Robin said assuring.

"Yeah, with your Raven-ness you'll kick butt!" BB chimed.

"They won't know what hit 'em!" Cyborg added.

"Thanks" she said meekly. Jack broke their goodbyes.

"Nyx, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" she walked over to the guardians.

"Nyx, Dimensions is waiting" Carme smiled.

"Wouldn't want that" she turned to the titans, "you guys have been great, if there's anything I can do…"

"We'll let you know" Raven smiled. Nyx stepped back into the guardians and they disappeared. To what, who knows? A chapter of the girl's life was over and a new one was beginning. A prophecy had been fulfilled and an identity discovered. The last guardian had been found and a hero was revealed. Nyx was a guardian in the making and a revered Titan. A child of both worlds.

* * *

A/N: you know what to do... 


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It's over! (Sniff sniff) I've enjoyed working on this fic and there **may **be a sequel. Thank you Gothic Kid 13 and Zicora for reviewing; you guys are awesome! I'm thinking about a Harry Potter fic, so look for that! 'Till we meet again…adieu!

Always,

Nyx-Night


End file.
